Hulk and the Agents of SMASH (film)
'' Hulk and the Agents of SMASH'' is a 2015 science-fiction superhero film that is a live-action adaptation of the Disney-Marvel television series of the same name. The film revolves around The Hulk, who wants to prove to the world, who sees him as nothing more than a mindless, rampaging beast, that he is more than that. He soon gets his chance when he has to team up with his best friend Rick Jones and three other Hulks (The Thing, She-Hulk, and Red Hulk) to stop The Leader from unleashing destructive gamma bombs to destroy major cities across the globe. A majority of the people who voiced The Hulks in the show return for the film, except for Skaar and Rick Jones/A-Bomb. The film is expected to be released into theaters on May 25th, 2015. Characters Main Characters Supporting Characters Plot The film opens with footage showing the Hulk as a raging force of nature. As the credits roll, it shows 2-year old footage of The Hulk going on a rampage through San Francisco, tearing the city to the ground in a rage. It also shows footage of The Hulk decimating military forces that come to attack him, as well as Daily Bugle broadcast footage of J. Jonah Jameson calling the Hulk a "mindless, raging monster" and the only powered freak on the planet he hates more than Spider-Man. Cut to present day, in a secret abandoned base near the small Nevada town of Vista Verde, the only place in the world that actually likes The Hulk, Rick Jones goes to meet his friend Hulk, and he tells him that he wants to make a web-series about the Green Goliath to show the world he is a hero. Hulk initially rejects the idea, because he believes that no matter what he does, humans will always see The Hulk as a monster, and that if he stays in this base, he won't lose control, and no one will get hurt. However, after a while, he does eventually change his mind after seeing J. Jonah Jameson yet again creating biased assumptions about The Hulk, so they establish the web-series. However, while this is going on, The Leader, a big-headed green man with a powerful intellect, is inside a secret facility plotting his next move for world domination. He, however, decides that as he is quite small, he cannot accomplish this task alone. So, he learns more about The Abomination, a former Russian soldier who volunteered to be exposed to gamma radiation to fight The Hulk during his "mindless monster days". However, it ended up turning him into a horrible beast and he went on a enraged rampage. He was then captured and sealed in a cryogenic tube at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. He decides he needs Abomination to help him and he goes to free him from his underwater prison. Meanwhile, Hulk shows his online audience around the secret bunker and what he does during his time down here, all the while with Rick filming it. All is going well, until he sees on the television that Las Vegas is under attack by some green monster. Even though it's the Abomination, the news reporters believe it might be Hulk. Not wanting to have an even worse reputation, Hulk then goes off to fight Abomination and tells Rick to stay behind, to which he does not listen. Both of them are not yet aware that there is an even bigger plan being put into place. The Abomination is seen lifting a mysterious device with a ticking clock. The Hulk arrives in Las Vegas and battles the Abomination, and Rick arrives to get footage of The Hulk in action to use for his web show. The battle causes a lot of damage to the city, and Abomination starts gaining the upper hand, until he is fended off by Red Hulk, who has also arrived to stop Abomination. Red Hulk and Hulk manage to capture Abomination, but while they are doing this, the device Abomination was carrying turned out to be a "gamma bomb", and it explodes, decimating Las Vegas, much to both their shock and horror. And as usual, The Hulks get blamed for it by J. Jonah Jameson. After the chaos, Hulk and Red take Abomination to Hulk's secret bunker in Vista Verde and seal him in a near-unbreakable holding cell to interrogate him about where he got the gamma bomb. Abomination at first refuses to talk, but after The Hulks manage to force the answers out of him, Abomination says he got it from The Leader, and that he has an enormous amount of more gamma bombs, which he plans to use to force the world to submit to him. Abomination says it doesn't even matter that the 2 Hulks know now, because they will never stop him. He then manages to break free of his cell and then pummels the 2 Hulks before making his escape. Hulk states that they are now dealing with a grave world-ending threat, and the 2 Hulks agree they are going to need a team for this one. Hulk, Rick, and Red then go to recruit She-Hulk, Hulk's cousin, because she is a great pilot who can help them get to their destinations. They also recruit The Thing, who is a good friend with Hulk, to help them out. While they are flying in She-Hulk's jump jet looking for Leader's base, Rick tries to decide what they should call this new team. The team comes up with all sorts of ideas, such as Warbound, Defenders, and even Gamma Squad, but none of them can agree. Hulk says they'll have to come up with names later because the radar on the jet's dashboard shows they are getting close. They realize that the Leader's base is surrounded by Gamma-powered soldiers. Once they get out, Hulk orders Rick to sneak in and see what Leader plans to do with the bombs while they fight their way in. Rick manages to sneak towards the door of the room where Leader is in. He is talking to Abomination about his master plan to use the gamma bombs to blow up Vista Verde as a warning to the UN, and that he will not launch any further gamma bombs ONLY if they submit to his rule. If they refuse, he will blow all their nations to kingdom come and make everyone his gamma-powered slaves. Rick looks in horror at what he is hearing, until the team barge into Leader's room. Hulk orders Abomination to take the gamma bombs with him while he fights the team of Hulks. They fight the Leader for a while until Leader states he may not be physically strong enough to defeat the Hulks, their leader is, implying he plans to make Hulk angry so he can rampage to give him time to escape. To put this plan into action, Leader attacks Rick and uses his telekinesis to slam him into a gamma container, knocking him out cold. Thinking his long-time best friend is dead, Hulk gets so enraged he reverts back to his original Savage State and goes on a rampage with one goal: Destroy The Leader. Realizing the flaw in his plan, Leader fearfully tries to escape, but Hulk is hot on his tail. Red and Thing battle Hulk, not wanting Hulk to stoop down to Leader's level, as killing is never the answer, but they are easily thrown aside by the rampaging Jade Giant. Hulk's violent rampage is only stopped when She-Hulk manages to talk to him to get him to calm down, causing Hulk to come back to his senses, but Leader escapes in the process. Horrified and ashamed at what he's done, Hulk decides he has to leave. Red, Thing, and She-Hulk check on Rick and he finally regains consciousness, with no known side effects. The four manage to find Hulk sitting sadly by a cliff a few miles away from what's left of Las Vegas, still thinking about his rampage at Leader's base. After talking with Hulk for a moment, the team manages to help Hulk regain his spirit and they make amends. Hulk then remembers that Leader plans to destroy Vista Verde with a gamma bomb. He then decides it's time to stop Leader once and for all. Eventually, in Vista Verde, Leader and Abomination go on a rampage to spread fear amongst the townsfolk, and then they place the gamma bomb in the town park to set it to detonate. However, The Hulks arrive in town to stop them before he blows up Vista Verde. A fight ensues, which causes a lot of destruction. Hulk, Thing, Red, and She-Hulk fight Abomination and Leader, while Rick is tasked with helping with evacuation efforts in Vista Verde. While the fight is going on, Rick begins not feeling well. While this is going on, Leader and Abomination start to gain the upper hand. Rick eventually transforms into a large blue Hulk, much to the shock of the soldiers helping him. The soldiers try to shoot at him, but Rick, who now dubs himself, "A-Bomb" gets away and goes to help the Hulks. The Leader is about to finally finish The Hulk, until A-Bomb intervenes and is surprised to find he has the power to turn invisible, which he uses to do hit and run tactics on Leader and Abomination, finally finishing them for good, ending the battle. She-Hulk manages to disarm the gamma bomb while SHIELD forces confiscate the other ones. Leader is then taken into SHIELD custody, but Abomination escapes. With the world saved, The Hulks are finally accepted by the public as heroes for saving the world from annihilation, with even J. Jonah Jameson admitting he was wrong. Nick Fury arrives in town and thanks The Hulks for their heroic actions. Afterwards, the team finally decides on a team name for themselves. They agree to go by the team name, "Hulk and the Agents of SMASH". From that day forward, the Agents of SMASH (Hulk, Thing, Red, She-Hulk, and now A-Bomb) travel the world, saving it from evil forces that are too great for any other superheroes to handle. Box Office ''Hulk and the Agents of SMASH ''is expected to make $80 million on its opening weekend domestically. Soundtrack File:Godzilla Soundtrack - Main Theme (Fan Made)|Track 01: Main Theme File:Battleship OST 1 - First Transmission|Track 02: They'll always see me as a monster File:04 To Q Zone - Godzilla 2014 - Soundtrack - Alexandre Desplat|Track 03: Leader frees Abomination File:Godzilla Score - Godzilla's Grand Entrance|Track 04: Las Vegas Fight File:TNT AC DC with lyrics|Track 05: TNT (Red Hulk's Entrance) File:The Avengers (The Complete Score) - The Other Guy Says No|Track 06: The Gamma Bombs File:Pacific Rim OST Soundtrack - 02 - Gipsy Danger by Ramin Djawadi-1425520223|Track 07: The Team is Formed File:08 The Foot Clan - Brian Tyler - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Soundtrack|Track 08: Agents of SMASH vs Leader File:13 Cowabunga - Brian Tyler - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Soundtrack|Track 10: Hulks vs Leader File:17 TMNT March - Brian Tyler - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Soundtrack|Track 11: Hulk and the Agents of SMASH File:Imagine Dragons - Monster (Lyrics on Screen)|Track 12: Monster - Imagine Dragons (Credits Song) Trivia *Though it mostly follow the show's premise, it makes a few major changes. For example, in the movie, The Thing replaces Skaar, who is a member of the Agents of SMASH in the show. And Rick Jones does not become A-Bomb until towards the end of the film. Also, in the show, Annihilus is the first villain Hulk fights, but in the movie, it's The Leader. *In the show, Red Hulk usually prefers to use his guns and weapons to fight, just like he did before he became a Hulk. However, in the movie, he is still content with just using his fists like his green counterpart, but will use his guns once in a while. * Most of the actors that voice the characters on the show reprise their roles for the film. * Even though the movie is called ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., ''the team don't officially go by that name until the end of the film, as suggested by the scene where Rick, Red and Thing were trying to come up with a team name. Sequel In a recent interview, Cloverfield monster stated that he would be "totally interested in making a sequel, as long he can have some good ideas for it. For it, I'm thinking of pulling a plot from an actual episode of the show." On April 3, 2015, Clover officially confirmed he's moving forward with a sequel, as well as allowing users to vote for the plot of the sequel. You can do it now here. Vote here. Category:Cloverfield monster Category:Hulk Category:Movies Category:Hulk and the Agents of SMASH Category:Films Category:Movie Category:Film